


Marriage Vows

by Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Greece, Ancient History, Forgiveness, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mythology References, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: Marriage vows
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Marriage Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2020 Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: "Journey"  
> Required word count: 325
> 
> *Don’t repost/copy this work to any other websites without my permission.
> 
> *The author of this work does not support J.K. Rowling's transphobic opinions.

**Marriage Vows**

If I were an ancient king 

leading his armies

to the end of the world,

would you join me on my journey?

Would you command my cavalries

and build cities in my name 

like Hephaestion did for Alexander?

If I were a divine hero

with his fate set in stone,

would you follow me

on my lethal quest for glory

to the black walls of Troy

like Patroclus did for Achilles?

If I were a god of music and plague,

fallen for you

under the poisoned arrow of Eros, 

would you abandon your mortal lover

to step into my chariot 

like Hyacinthus did for Apollo?

No. I hope you would not.

If I died,

would you build a funeral pyre

that scraped the stars of Babylon

and make the gods accept me

as their equal

like Alexander did for Hephaestion?

If I were killed in a battle 

by a proud man,

wearing the golden avatar of your armour,

would you defeat a river

that arose in your way to shield him?

Would you kill him

and eat him raw,

accepting no bargains

between lions and men?

In your bloody grief, 

would you drag his broken body

around the black walls

at the tail of your chariot

like Achilles did for Patroclus?

If I fell by your own hand

in the dazzle of a shining discus

carrying vengeance of a jealous deity,

would you turn my blood into a scarlet flower

and make the mortals mourn me eternally

like Apollo did for Hyacinthus?

No, scratch that.

I don't like this story.

_ Neither do I. _

_ If we were enemies—the opposites, _

_ everything the other is not; _

_ if I believed in wrong things _

_ and made the wrong choices, _

_ and never forgave myself, _

_ could you forgive me? _

_ If I offered my hand and heart, _

_ would you join me on this journey? _

_ Would you accept it— _

_ not as Apollo, Achilles or Alexander— _

_ as You? _

I would.

I will.

I do.

***

**_I am on Tumblr:[@big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> You are welcome to share your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
